


Unfaithful

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur both love Harry and don’t know the other does. All Harry wants is a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

Needy tongues dueled for dominance, but the battle didn’t last long. It never did where the two of them were concerned. It was their ritual. Every Wednesday, during their lunch hour, Bill and Harry would go to the latter’s house to make love in secret; both looked forward to it the whole week.

Harry tweaked Bill’s nipples and in retaliation, Bill ground his hips against Harry’s, making their cocks brush against each others’ in delicious friction.

Harry used his small frame to scoot from under Bill, forcing the older man to turn around to see what his lover was doing. Harry sat on Bill’s legs, and before the redhead could protest, his prick was engulfed in warm heat. Bill threw his head back, his fang earring catching in the light. Harry had a talented tongue and knew it. He pulled back his tongue and nibbled along the slit. Bill’s hips undulated and Harry pulled away. He slithered up Bill’s magnificent body, pausing to bite Bill’s bellybutton before continuing his path.

Bill reached down between their flushed bodies to grip Harry’s erection with a rough hand. Harry’s fingers scratched down the firm chest, leaving angry red marks that would have to be healed later.

As much as they were passionate and rough, their kisses quickly changed to sweet and gentle. As they exchanged saliva and their tongues coaxed each other into exploring their lover’s mouths, Bill gently prepared Harry’s puckered hole after pulling away to mutter a cleansing charm before claiming Harry’s kiss swollen lips once again.

Bill smoothly maneuvered Harry so he was lying on his side, facing away. He made sure his swollen prick was lathered with the thick lube before lifting Harry’s top leg enough so that the entrance was visible. Bill pumped himself slowly into the tight arse, loving the constricted feeling.

Harry decided that Bill was going too slow and pushed his arse back, so that he could fully take the large prick into him. He moaned in ecstasy; he loved being filled by Bill, and almost nothing beat it.

Bill set a slow pace, desiring to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. Harry reached back and dragged Bill’s head forward so they shared a deep and meaningful kiss. Bill’s hips began to snap forward quicker as he continued to strike Harry’s prostrate. The redhead reached down and fondled Harry’s balls. Bill groaned lowly as he came, Harry following a few seconds later.

They lay panting, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking as Bill held tightly onto the smaller body.

Harry reached for his wand and murmured “Tempus.” Seeing that the lunch hour was just about up, he reluctantly pulled away, wincing as he felt Bill’s deflated prick slip out. He turned so that they were facing each other. Bill wore a beautiful smile and Harry felt honored to have been able to put it there. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my little raven.”

They silently got dressed. Before they Apparated to different locations, Bill opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it.” I know, don’t tell Fleur. I have already sworn on magic.” Another sweet kiss was shared before they went their separate ways.

***

It was Friday morning, and he had a very pretty mouth sucking his prick as if it were a lollipop. Usually perfect blonde hair was in disarray and blue eyes were darkened in lust as Harry lost himself in the sensation. Fleur Delacour pulled back, her lips red and utterly perfect. “‘arry, do you like zis?”

Harry gently pulled her up by the arm and allowed their lips to meet in a chaste kiss.

“Love, I adore your mouth, especially when it does things like that to me.”

Harry was careful as he switched their places, so that she could be on her back and he was hovering over her beautiful body. Fleur was a goddess in every way imaginable and Harry was blessed to have her under him, quivering with suppressed need.

It was like this every Friday morning. She didn’t have to go into work until the afternoon and Harry had no work at all, and they cherished the time making exquisite love, both orgasming multiple times—they had both already cum twice.

Her nipples were rock hard and he loved the feel of them as he mouthed her perfect breasts. They were just the right size, not too big and not too small. His tongue flicked her left nipple as he tweaked her right with his hand, treasuring the exclamations of pleasure from the usually-reserved woman.

He began to massage them as he moved down so he could inhale her womanly scent between her legs. She was wet and waiting for him. His tongue touched her there, making her hips move up in need for more contact. She tasted as heavenly as she smelled. Fleur’s graceful legs came around Harry and pulled him closer so his nose was pressed tightly to her womanhood—not that he was complaining.

Harry felt Fleur tightening, the sign of her being close to releasing another orgasm and forced himself to pull away, although it was very reluctantly.

He pressed his erection into her, painstakingly slow. He was finally fully into her as she arched her back, sending him deeper. He began to thrust, loving her mewls and other sounds of pleasure. She met him thrust for thrust as her eyes stayed locked with his. Fleur knew how much he liked looking into her eyes as they both reached their peaks.

Harry’s hands wondered back to her breasts that were bouncing due to the forcefulness of his thrusts. He massaged them as Fleur’s stomach muscles visibly tightened in preparation. He hit the bundle of nerves inside of her and that was it for her.

Her muscles squeezed Harry in an almost painful grip, pulling the orgasm out of him. Harry flopped down on the bed next to the blonde. When she squirmed slightly, he rearranged them so he was holding her securely with her head lying on his chest.

Fleur’s finger played along Harry’s defined abs, eliciting a chuckle from the savior. “You know I’m ticklish there love.”

Fleur’s eyes were mischievous. “Of course, ‘arry.”

Another kiss was shared, this one lazy as their tongues danced together. Fleur got up to dress, knowing she had to go to work soon. “I love you” Harry’s tone was serious and Fleur didn’t doubt a word.

“I love you too. Remember the rule though.”

Harry sighed unhappily, wishing for a way out that would not cost him. “I know. I have sworn on my magic already.”

Harry’s cheek was pecked before his love Disapparated out.

***

Bill walked into his bedroom to find Fleur, his lovely wife, sitting in bed reading a book. “Victoire is down for the night.”

Fleur smiled, but it was forced. “Great sweetheart, come to bed.”

Bill did so with great reluctance. They had sex as was expected of them. It was not making love; it was just sex. Afterwards, they lied down and turned away from each other, both thinking of the one they truly wanted. “I love you,” Bill lied through his teeth.

“I love you too,” Fleur returned, but it was just as false as Bill’s sentiment.

The only one the two of them loved was Harry. If only they realized how much they had in common—they could find some happiness, possibly.

Harry wished for everything to be out in the open so he could be with his two lovers, but because of the oaths he had made to them both, he couldn’t tell anyone the truth or set up a scene so they found out on their own.

Bill and Fleur would be forced to continue living out a lie while secretly finding fulfillment with Harry. The youngest of the trio would take what he could as he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved the two of them. Maybe something would happen and eventually Fleur and Bill would find out about the other—it was Harry’s dream.

***

Harry made sure he was presentable, before gathering the courage to make his presence known. Giggling could be heard as the door swung up. Harry couldn’t help himself and smiled at the picture of Fleur. She was holding little Victoire who was clapping her hands excitedly.

“’ncle ‘arry!” She screamed.

Harry smiled softly and took the wiggling girl from her mother. He bounced her on his hip as she hugged him in happiness. Harry and Fleur shared a look, but they were interrupted when Bill came to the door. Bill didn’t notice the look between his wife and lover, and Fleur didn’t notice the look between her husband and lover.

Harry played with the 3 year old as Bill watched and Fleur prepared dinner. More than once, Harry felt the urge to be open with his lovers about the truth, until he remembered the Wizard’s Oath. No matter how much he loved both Bill and Fleur, he did not want to risk his magic.

Dinner was finally ready. Bill took Victoire and got her set up in her kiddy seat across from her mother. Harry took a seat next to Fleur, and Bill sat on the other side after pecking his wife affectionately on the cheek.

Harry sighed wistfully. Both looked at him in concern, but he waved them off. Harry was sure both had a clue about what was bothering him, but neither could say so in front of the other. At least that was what they believed.

Harry watched their interactions, as Bill helped Victoire eat her small portions and Fleur watched them, smiling. Although Fleur did not truly love Bill anymore, he was a wonderful father and she was truly grateful for that, and Harry could see that.

With all his heart, he wished he could be a part of their family unit. All he had ever wanted was a family of his own and knew they could be that for him; he loved both of them as well as Victoire dearly. At the same time, if everything ever became known, it could ruin everything, especially if Bill and Fleur didn’t want to share. Then sweet and innocent Victoire would be the one hurt in the mess, and that was the last thing Harry wanted for the child.

Everything would stay a secret. Bill and Fleur would continue to live the lie of a happy marriage. They would raise Victoire up together and maybe have more children. Secretly, they would both make love with Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, will watch the “happy family” from afar, wishing to be a part of it, but knowing it’s not a possibility. Eventually, he will find someone he can pretend to love, while pining for the ones he truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
